What I Need
by TwilightUchiha24
Summary: Out of all the things in his life, he knew he would always need her...


**What I Need**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters...all characters belong to Peach-Pit...**

* * *

I had never been fond of the rain...

It was annoying, infuriating, and most of all wet.

So, you can only imagine how I feel running down the streets with no cover whatsoever, basically a target for the unwanted wetness. The streets were completely empty except for myself and it made me wonder how everyone else seemed to know that the downpour was coming upon us. It always seemed to rain on the days that I was in no way prepared.

It was most definitely out to get me.

My eyes dart from the ground below me to the scenery infront of me. The wet sidewalk is scattered everywhere with puddles and the shoes I am wearing have no traction whatsoever. So, one slip up and I would find myself face first on the concrete and I really wasn't in the mood to deal with that.

I rounded another corner as fast as I could and smirked to myself as I saw my apartment building come into view. Finally I would be out of the rain and into my warm and cozy bed. Oh, what I would do for a sweet cup of coffee and a long and well needed nap right about now.

But suddenly, my smirk fades and is immediately replaced with a frown.

Someones at my doorstep.

Why in the world would anyone in their right mind be just sitting out in the freezing rain? And on my doorstep at that? I have no cover outside, so they have to be soaked to the bone by now.

Taking a few more long strides, I come to a hault. I glance down curiously at the figure before me. They are sitting down with their face buried in their arms, shaking lightly from the cold weather. The only source of protection from the rain is the dark hoodie over their head. The hoodie is also what's keeping their identity unknown to me.

I quickly wipe some strands of wet, blue hair away from my face and crouch down infront of this mystery person. Not really knowing what to do and really wanting to get out of the rain, I put my large hand on their shoulder and shake them gently.

I was in no way prepared for what happened next.

At the touch of my hand, the person immediately scrambled to their feet and lunged into my chest, wrapping their arms around me and holding me tightly. I was about to question their antics, until the soft sound of sobs reached my ears. They were crying.

Gently gripping the unknown person's shoulders, I pulled them away from me slightly to get a look at their face.

I was greeted by red and swollen, amber eyes.

A wave of shock surged through my body. Quickly taking the fabric of their hoodie into my hands, I tugged it back and was greeted by long strands of luscious pink hair.

Amu Hinamori.

My eyes widen at the realization of who exactly is in my arms and at the fact that she is on my doorstep crying.

"Amu? Amu, what's wrong?" I ask gently, running my long fingers through her pink locks to try and soothe her. She doesn't answer me, just sets her face back on my chest and tightens her grip around me, still quietly sobbing.

That's when I notice that we are still standing in the rain. We are both gonna be deathly ill with the flu by tomorrow I'm almost positive. I wrap my left arm around her waist and quickly search through my pocket for my key with the other hand. Pulling it from my soaked pocket, I swiftly unlock my door and pull both of us inside and out of the pouring rain.

The air feels so crisp and warm inside my apartment that I almost sigh contently out loud, but I don't because the crying girl still nestled in my arms is more important. Her tight grip around me feels almost desperate. It's almost as if she thinks that if she doesn't hold on tight enough, that I will disappear. Well, I have no intention of leaving her.

"Amu?" I quietly whisper again. This time she pulls away from me, but she keeps her gaze focused on the floor. I hate seeing her like this. Crying and miserable. Sadness isn't a face that suits her. She's Amu. Ever happy and bubbly Amu. This girl standing before me is like a stranger. It's like I don't know her.

"Ikuto."

I glance up at her face. She said my name! Well, alteast I'm making some kind of progress here. I slowly grab her hand and rub my thumb against her soft skin reassuringly. That's really all I know to do. I can't tease her at a time like this obviously. All I know to do is just let her know that I'm here for her and I'm not going anywhere.

"He left me."

My heart breaks at those three words.

Without a second thought, I immediately wrap my arms around her and hold onto her tightly. I hear her break into sobs once again and I can feel her dainty arms clinging to the back of my wet shirt. I support her weight as she goes limp in my embrace. I bite my lip in an effort to keep calm. It's taking everything in me not to march out of this apartment right now, hunt the asshole down, and beat the living shit out of him. She doesn't deserve this. She never deserved this.

"Ikuto."

I rub her back soothingly at the mention of my name and whisper a meaningful, "I'm here."

I hear a couple of sniffles and then feel her pulling away from me. I really don't want to let go but I oblige her request.

"Ikuto, I don't know what to do. Please, tell me what I should do," she begs, looking anywhere but at my face. For a brief second I wonder why. Could it be regret?

I swallow. I don't know what to say to her. I have no clue. I never liked the other boy in the first place.

She chose him over me...

And now, after I have finally started to just live my life, she shows up on my doorstep because he left her and then asks me what she should do. Honestly, how the hell am I suppose to know? In my opinion, she never should have picked him over me in the first place. I was always better for her.

But then again, I always just wanted her to be happy.

I glance at her nervous and broken appearance. She is definitely a wreck. She looks just as bad as I did. Some sick part of me wants to just tell her that this is pay back, but I lock that part of myself away quickly. I still love this girl with everything in me, and I would never want to hurt her.

But, then her eyes meet mine. Those beautiful amber eyes. I can feel myself being sucked into her gaze. I'm losing it fast. Everything just seems to come rushing back to me and I can feel myself falling. Falling once again, for her. But, those feelings were never really gone in the first place.

And so, with these feelings swirling around inside me, I answer her earlier question, but of course without thinking.

"Be with me."

Oh shit. Did those words really just come out of my mouth?

I notice the shocked expression come onto her face, and then I note the hurtful look that seems to spread it's way onto her features. But it's gone as quickly as it came and was replaced by fury.

"This was a mistake. I never should have come here," she mumbles, walking away from me and toward the door.

I reach out and lock my hand around her wrist, pulling her back to me. She immediately starts to struggle.

"Stop it Ikuto! Let me go! Don't do this!"

"Amu. Please, don't go. Just stay with me for a little while," I quietly mutter, trying desperately to get her to stay. I don't know what's come over me, but I need her here with me. I can feel it. I just need her.

"No Ikuto! Let go!"

"Amu."

"Let go!"

"Just stay."

"No!"

"Amu."

"Please...let me go."

That time I stopped. She definitely had a double meaning behind those words. I look at her fallen face and I see the tears cascading down her pale cheeks and falling onto my floor. She has stopped struggling with me and so I take this opportunity to wrap my arms around her, holding her tightly.

I didn't want to let go.

"Why Ikuto? Why are you doing this?"

I sigh, letting my breath hit her neck, sending shivers throughout her body. I still gave her a reaction. There was still something there. There had to be.

I think about what she has just asked me and I choose my words carefully. She looks up at my face and I give her a smile, not a smirk, but a genuine smile.

"Because you were always suppose to be with me."

She looks shocked. Was that a bad thing? Last time she was shocked it didn't go well, so what about now? Her tight embrace snaps me out of my reverie. She's hugging me? Does that mean she accepts what I'm saying?

I gently grab her chin and tilt her face upwards so I can see her. I'm greeted with tear-filled eyes and slightly red cheeks.

"How can you still want me Ikuto?" She asks, sniffling a little afterwards. I knew what she meant. After everything she had put me through, how could I still love her?

Well, I never stopped loving her.

My signature smirk falls upon my lips and I stare so deep into her eyes that I can see the reflection of my own blue ones staring back at me.

"How can I not?" I whisper.

And then, my lips were upon hers in an instant, kissing her with all the built up passion that I had within me. I feel her slowly respond to my desperate kisses and I smile into her lips.

Because I know that she finally understands...

I need her.

I always have.

And I always will.

* * *

**A/N: Cliche I know, but I still love it! Wrote on the spur-of-the-moment at 3:29 at night. I'm exhausted. Well, I hope you all like it and I hope it made you smile. I love Ikuto and Amu and so I had fun writing this. So, honestly it would be great if yall showed me some love and told me how much yall liked it also. Reviews are highly appreciated and they make me smile. Till next time ;D**


End file.
